Buffalo County, Nebraska
Buffalo County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska. As of 2010, the population was 46,102. Its county seat is Kearney . Buffalo County is part of the Kearney, Nebraska Micropolitan Statistical Area. In the Nebraska license plate system, Buffalo County is represented by the prefix 9; when the license plate system was established in 1922, the county ranked ninth in number of registered vehicles. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.75%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 80 * U.S. Highway 30 * U.S. Highway 183 * Nebraska Highway 2 * Nebraska Highway 10 * Nebraska Highway 40 * Nebraska Highway 44 * Nebraska Highway 68 Adjacent counties *Hall County, Nebraska - (East) *Adams County, Nebraska - (Southeast) *Kearney County, Nebraska - (South) *Phelps County, Nebraska - (Southwest) *Dawson County, Nebraska - (West) *Custer County, Nebraska - (Northwest) *Sherman County, Nebraska - (North) *Howard County, Nebraska - (Northeast) History Buffalo County was formed in 1855.(10 March 2009) Buffalo County says 1855 was the date, Kearney Hub, Retrieved November 10, 2010 It was named after the then prevalent buffalo herds. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 42,259 people, 15,930 households, and 10,227 families residing in the county. The population density was 44 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 16,830 housing units at an average density of 17 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.18% White, 0.55% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.68% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 2.20% from other races, and 1.03% from two or more races. 4.66% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 42.5% were of German, 8.1% Irish, 7.8% English, 6.8% American and 5.3% Swedish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 15,930 households out of which 32.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.90% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.80% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 17.80% from 18 to 24, 26.60% from 25 to 44, 19.00% from 45 to 64, and 11.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 96.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,782, and the median income for a family was $46,247. Males had a median income of $30,182 versus $21,977 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,510. About 6.30% of families and 11.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.50% of those under age 18 and 8.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and Villages *Amherst *Buda *Elm Creek *Gibbon *Kearney *Miller *Pleasanton *Ravenna *Riverdale *Shelton Townships *Armada *Beaver *Cedar *Center *Cherry Creek *Collins *Divide *Elm Creek *Gardner *Garfield *Gibbon *Grant *Harrison *Logan *Loup *Odessa *Platte *Riverdale *Rusco *Sartoria *Schneider *Scott *Sharon *Shelton *Thornton *Valley See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Buffalo County, Nebraska References Category:Counties of Nebraska Category:Buffalo County, Nebraska Category:Kearney micropolitan area